A New Journey
by Keylie123
Summary: They have finally defeated Naruku, but before he dies he reshatters the jewel shard he had. They begin their journey to find the shards once agian, but this time Kikyo joins them. How will Kagome feel about this? What will happen when Kagome reads how Inu


Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha.

A New Journey

It had been a little over two years since Inuyasha and Kagome started the hunt for the jewel shards. Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were still on their journey to find the rest of the jewel shards thanks to the evil Naraku. They had finally defeated Naraku not too long ago, but before he perished he scattered the almost complete jewel shard into hundreds of shards once again. They should have all known that he wouldn't make things easy for them, he never did.

Everybody survived the ordeal (except Naraku). There were a few scratches and several contusions, but nothing too severe except when Naraku severely injured Inuyasha when he sent a tentacle through his chest which was filled with poison. The tainted tentacles were headed right towards Kagome who had no idea and Inuyasha jumped in the way harming himself instead of Kagome. That was Inuyasha, her hero, the man who has stolen her heart. When she saw Inuyasha lying on the ground grasping his chest in pain, she lost it and was soon enough engulfed in a bright, red light around her whole body from the anger she had for Naraku for hurting the man she loved. She had been learning to control her miko powers and the ache in Inuyasha's face made her powers somehow stronger than ever. Everybody gasped in shock at seeing Kagome's aura around her.

"This is for all the pain you caused us!", Kagome yelled at Naraku as the arrow she had been aiming at him was released. It hit him and a few seconds later another arrow was shot. There was bright light and for a minute everything went dead silent. Both of the arrows finished him off as he screamed in refuge. That is when he took the rest of the strength he possessed and shattered the jewel fragment he had into tons of tiny shards once again.

Everyone looked around at where the second arrow came from and came across Kikyo's stern face.

"Kagome and Kikyo finished him off!" shouted Sango.

Kagome knew she was near by, Inuyasha left the group to go find her earlier. He said he had to find some food, but Kagome knew what he was really going after. It was written all over his face. Every time Inuyasha senses her he looks completely blissful; like he was whole again. Kikyo and her finally defeated Naraku and they did it together. Inuyasha's Tessaiga, Miroku's spell scrolls/staff, and Sango's hiraikotsu all had helped to weaken Narauku as well. They all defeated him as a team.

All of a sudden Miroku started running up to everyone and showed them his healed hand, no longer was his family cursed. His grandfather would be proud. He was elated that he was now a free man, the wind tunnel would not suck him up and he could live a normal life.

The death of Naraku comforted Sango, finally she had revenged her father, brother, and other village exterminators lives. Kohaku died about six months ago when Naraku had enough of the boy betraying him. Sango cried for days, but she finally found peace in knowing it was better than him being controlled by that filthy Naraku.

Kagome looked over and noticed Inuyasha had managed to get up and walk over to Kikyo, they looked to be having a serious conversation. Kagome felt a singe of jealousy and could not look at them anymore. She decided to sit on the large boulder, facing the opposite direction of the two. Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and Sango who where to the right of Kagome and began discussing something. Kagome noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Miroku and Sango turned their heads to look at Kagome with sorrow in their eyes as the conversation died down. They said a few more things and Inuyasha headed for Kagome.

'This is where he tells me he doesn't need me anymore. That Kikyo will be her replacement now that Naraku was gone.", Kagome thought to herself. 'Did he ever really need me?'

When Inuyasha was directly in front of her she couldn't look at him. She did not want to hear what was about to come.

"Kagome?...Are you ok?", said Inuyasha a little uneasy

Kagome decided to swallow her pain and look into his luring gold eyes and nodded her head.

Inuyasha took this as a sign to go on.

"I was thinking if it were alright with the rest of the group…" he paused for a minute. "Is it alright if Kikyo joins us in our hunt to find the jewel shards?"

Kagome was not expecting to hear this and looked a little surprised. Inuyasha noticed and went on.

"Well…It would get things done faster and when you want to go home for awhile for those tests we can continue on the journey to find the shards. Kirara could wait for you at the well and take you back to us. Miroku and Sango said it was up to you. With two people who can sense jewel shards, we can get this done in no time and then you can go back to your normal life.", said Inuyasha obviously glad he got it out.

Kagome could tell he was excited about the idea and just shook her head once again in agreement. He looked at her clearly astonished from her answer.

"Thanks! It will be better this way, just wait and see.", said a thrilled Hanyou as he raced back to Kikyo to tell her the joyous news.

'Better huh? Will everything truly be better now that Kikyo has joined the group?'

Kagome felt like her heart was about to shatter like the Shikon Jewel had.

He really does not care about me, all I ever will be is a shard detector in his eyes. His heart belongs to another woman and always will, she could never change that. Kagome felt like hiding under the boulder and crying. She couldn't cry in front of everyone, she had to be strong-if not for herself, for Inuyasha. She wanted to see him happy and if that meant letting Kikyo join the group then she would have to conceal her feelings.

It had been three weeks since Naraku was defeated (one of the weeks was spent healing from the wounds and resting up) and everyone seemed happy, except for Kagome. As Kagome was collecting some sticks for the fire she mumbled, "Why am I even here?"

The last two weeks Inuyasha had been listening to everything Kikyo told him, he never even asked Kagome if she sensed anything anymore it was always, 'Kikyo, do you sense a jewel shard nearby, Kikyo, where is it, or Kikyo, what do you think?' Kagome was left doing the dirty work; like collecting wood for the bonfire.

Kikyo heard Kagome's comment and replied, "You know, you don't have to be here. It is your choice"

It was only them two right now since the others had recently left.

Damn Kikyo and her tactless comments. "and I choose to stay.", said Kagome.

"Why is that?", asked Kikyo.

"To help find the jewel shards and for my friends.", replied Kagome.

"If by friends you mean Inuyasha, you can just leave now. We were meant for each other and he doesn't need a clumsy reincarnation in the way. You almost killed Inuyasha during the battle with Naraku because you were not paying attention.", said Kikyo.

Kagome felt like killing her right then and there with her bare hands, but she just took a deep breathe. "I know I may not be perfect, but I try my best Kikyo." And with that she sighed and continued on her task.

Later on Kagome woke up in the middle of the night, to be honest she had not been sleeping much lately. She noticed Inuyasha's haori was wrapped around her to keep her warm. I must have been shivering. It made Kagome smile knowing he still cared.

She sat up and looked around in the dim light from the small fire that was left. Everybody seemed to be asleep, yet something caught her eye-behind Kikyo was Inuyasha who had his arms wrapped around her as they were snuggled up sleeping. Kikyo seemed to be smiling.

Kagome knew she had to let her emotions out this time, so she wrapped the haori around her shoulders, grabbed her flashlight, and quietly went to sit down by the pond. She did not want to wake the others, especially Inuyasha. The moon was full and it offered her extra lighting. She must have sat there for an hour just balling her eyes out.

'I mean nothing to him. All that we have been through means nothing. Maybe I am just a clumsy reincarnation who does nothing but cause trouble among the group.', thought Kagome.

As she stood up to go back to the camp site, something fell out of the haori.

"It is the journal I gave him", said Kagome.

She remembered when she gave it to him……

Flashback

What is this?", asked Inuyasha.

"It is a jounal where you can write stuff in.", replied Kagome.

"Like what?", said Inuyasha….

"You can write your own personal thoughts in there. I thought you would like it since you never tell anyone how you are really feeling.", said Kagome

"Keh", was all Inuyasha said as he stuck it in his haori.

End Flashback

She grinned, happy to know he still had it. She flipped through it quickly to see if he had written anything in it and he had a few times. She debated on whether or not to read one. One page wouldn't hurt right? It is not like it is a diary. She opened the front page and began to read under her flashlight.

_Kikyo, where are you? I long for you every day. I do not feel whole unless you are near. You are the only one who understands how lonely I feel and sometimes I wake up at night calling out to you, but you never come. Will fate ever let us be together like it should have always been? Times have been so hard and sometimes I feel like I should not exist anymore, but then I see your face and I am healed. You have and always will have my heart. I love you Kikyo, come back to me. _

Kagome's heart was in pain. 'I do cause trouble, if I was not here Inuyasha would not feel bad when he runs off to Kikyo and they could be happy together. Why doesn't he ask me to leave?...it would be easier for him, but then again I always insist on staying even though I know he chose Kikyo a long time ago.', thought Kagome.

A few lines down, he wrote more. It seemed like a new entry. She held back more tears and continued to read. If he could not tell her the truth, then she would read the truth.

_Sometimes I watch Kagome sleep. She looks so serene and peaceful and I want to hold her so bad, but then I realize it is not Kagome I see, it is Kikyo. My eyes see what they want to. At times I wonder what it would be like to be with Kagome, but everytime I try Kikyo pops into my mind. I feel like I am betraying her for even thinking it. Kikyo was my first love and will be my last love. I have decided and there is no turning back. I wish there was someway to tell Kagome all of this, but I hate seeing her hurt. If Kagome was first, I would have probably fallen for her instead of Kikyo, but Kikyo is the woman who stole my heart. I care for Kagome, but I will never care for her as I do Kikyo. Miroku keeps pestering me about picking one or the other so here it is- I choose you Kikyo, it always has been you._

There was more, but Kagome could not bring herself to read it. Everything she had wanted to know was sitting right in front of her, but it was not what she wanted to hear. If she is truly what will make your heart content, then all I can do is smile and leave gracefully. I cannot make it seem like I am hurt or I will hurt him as well. She would tell the group tomorrow that she was leaving, she couldn't stay there and intrude anymore. It would be for the best.

She tucked the journal back into his haori and placed it back over Inuyasha and Kikyo as they slept. She watched the two sleep for a while before she went back to sleep, she could not help it. She wondered what it would be like to be the person in Inuyasha's arms. They looked so happy.

Next Morning

Inuyasha woke to the smell of his favorite food…ramen. He looked around and saw that Kagome was preparing breakfast. He got up and realized his haori was back around him and Kikyo as well. He looked up at Kagome with sorrow in his eyes.

'I hate to hurt you Kagome.', thought Inuyasha.

He carefully wrapped the haori back around him and walked over to Kagome, half expecting her to be pissed off at him. When he got there though, she did not look mad at all, she looked cheerful.

"O, hey Inuyasha. Good timing, breakfast is ready.", said Kagome as she handed him a bowl of ramen.

He looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes and grabbed the bowl, "You are up early.", he noted.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I thought I would make myself useful for once.", she said then giggled.

Inuyasha was very confused, she was always helpful. Why would she say that?

Just then Sango, Miroku, and Shippo started to wake up from the talking and smell of food. Kikyo followed in suit a little while later.

Soon enough, they were all seated around the fire happily eating their bowl of ramen. Everyone was quiet and it started to annoy Inuyasha, he was about to say something when Kagome spoke up.

"Well, since we are all up….. I think now is a good time to tell you.", said Kagome.

"Tell us what.", said Sango. Inuyasha wondered what she was up to.

"I have been thinking that since Kikyo is here that I could go back home for good.", said Kagome.

Shippo dropped his bowl and everyone else just stared at her in shock.

Kagome continued, "Since Kikyo is here I can go back and concentrate on my schooling." Kagome looked at Kikyo, "Thanks to you joining our group, I will be able to catch up in my schooling and I will be able to see my family more…..and I will not slow down the group. We all win."

Nobody uttered a sound. They all did not know what to say. They wanted her to stay, but they knew they couldn't stop her. Sango knew what it was that would stop her from leaving, but unfortunately she could not control it.

Miroku broke the silence, "If it is what you want Kagome, then I wish you best of luck."

Shippo ran up to Kagome, "Never forget me, mom."

"Of coarse I will never forget you, you are my little kitsune.", replied Kagome as Shippo gave her a giant hug.

"I will miss your company, Kagome. You are like a sister to me.", said Sango with watery eyes.

Kagome gave Shippo one last squeeze as she ran over to Sango and embraced her in a tight hug. Sango started to bawl. They stayed like that for a while until Sango suddenly looked up, "When are you leaving?"

"I was thinking tonight.", said Kagome.

"Good, at least we have a little time together before you depart.". said Sango.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who seemed to be lost in his own little world thinking about something important. Kikyo's face held a small grin upon it. 'I did not expect her to care, but the least she could do was hide the grin until she left.', thought Kagome.

They spent the rest of the morning rekindling old memories. Even Inuyasha had to laugh at a few of them. They had had a long journey filled with bad and good….Inuyasha would never forget the journey they shared.

After few hours after lunch, Inuyasha excused himself. He had to let out his emotions. He had recently been putting his thoughts in a journal that Kagome had given him and it helped him release some feelings. He went deep, deep into the forest. He did not smell any demons around, so he knew they would be ok if he went out of hearing range. He did not want to be interrupted. He reached his place of solidly and went up to the highest branch. He thought about Kagome and thought it was strange that all of a sudden she wanted to leave. Yeah, Kikyo was there, but she did not seem to mind much. He sat up there for nearly an hour thinking and then he took out his journal. He opened it and noticed an odd smell in it, she smell of salt; like tears. He looked down on the front page and saw tear stains on the paper from someone crying.

He was mad at first, but then he realized what happened. I gave Kagome my Haori last night, she must have found my journal and read it. Suddenly, pain shot across his face…."she knows", he said.

He re-read the first page and with every word, he could imagine how Kagome felt. Then he got to the bottom of the page and one line stuck out to him, _'I choose you Kikyo, it always has been you.'_

"Kagome why did you read this if you knew it would make you suffer?", he said out loud.

He set the journal down onto his lap face down, so that the front was facing his lap. He could not look at it anymore, now anytime he saw the front page, he would think of Kagome crying. A gentle breeze blew across Inuyasha, causing the back of the notebook to flap open. He looked down to close it, when he noticed there was writing. Why was there writing on the back page of his notebook? He never wrote back there.

He opened it up and noticed it was Kagome's handwriting. He slightly ran his fingers across the page and began reading it.

_Inuyasha,_

_I don't know when you will read this, but I have to let this out so that one day you will understand. _

Inuyasha gulped and continued to read.

_I am sorry, but I read the first page of your notebook. Please do not be mad. I had to know the truth no matter how bad it hurt, it has given me some sort of a closure. Now I know how you truly feel about me and how much you love Kikyo. It is the same love that I feel towards you, so it makes it easier knowing that I know how much you love her. I only want to see you happy Inuyasha and I wish you and Kikyo the best of luck. When I saw you two last night cuddled by the fire, I knew it would last forever. You both looked destined to be together. Be happy Inuyasha _

_Now before I leave, I want you to know how I feel. When I am with you I always feel safe, I will miss that feeling. Even though you could be stubborn at times, I knew you cared about me and that's what kept me going; knowing you were there by my side. You have a kind heart and I know that is why you have not told me to leave yet, so I must make the decision for myself. I do not want to be in the way and it would only hurt me more to stay. You are beautiful just the way you are and do not let anyone tell you differently. Inuyasha, you are everything to me, I love you. Please don't ever forget that, I will always love you. I will never feel the same for anyone else. _

_I know you want me to say everything will be fine when I return Inuyasha, but to be honest I don't think it will ever be. I have a broken heart. Sometimes I wonder why destiny brought us together if it only caused me pain. There must be a reason why, I only hope I figure it out in time. Don't be sad, I would never take any of it back. Our memories together will live with me forever and I would do it all over if I could just to be with you again one last time. You are "my" one and only true love. _

_Love, _

_Kagome_

Inuyasha could feel a lump in his throat and tear fell down his cheek.

'I love you too, Kagome.'

Kagome the girl who's laugh makes me smile, the girl who always accepted me for who I was, the girl I cannot stand to see upset because I only want to see her happy, the girl who stands by me through thick and thin, the girl who cares for others before herself, the girl who truly has my heart.

The sun was about to set when it hit him, "I have to stop her before she goes!", he exclaimed. He did not realize it was already getting so dark. He would have to leave now and hopefully catch up with her before it is too late.

When he got there Kagome was nowhere to be seen. He began to panick, "Where is Kagome?",yelled Inuyasha.

"She left a few minutes ago. Kirara took her to the well. We called out for you, but you did not answer.", said Miroku. He held out his hands, "Here Kagome told me to give you the jewel shards."

Inuyasha took them and was about to leap off after her when Kikyo touched his shoulder.

"Why does it matter?", asked Kikyo.

"Listen Kikyo…. I love you, but I love Kagome more. I will never forget what we had, but that was the past…..this is now.", said Inuyasha. He waited for her to say something.

Kikyo looked up at him. He could not read her expression.

"I understand. We were meant for each other in another time."

Inuyasha looked at her with sadness.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get her you baka!", said Shippo.

"Thank you Kikyo.", he said as he gave her a quick hug.

Miroku and Sango were smiling from ear to ear. 'It is about time.' they both thought.

With that, he was off. He had one thing on his mind and that was to get to Kagome and tell her before it was too late. He had never run or leaped tree branches so quickly.

When he got to the clearing of the bone eaters well, she was nowhere to be seen.

Maybe she had not gotten there yet, but he knew she had been because her backpack was leaning up against the well.

He looked down into the well frantically hoping she would still be there. He had no luck, she was gone. He finally realized the truth when it was too late. Kagome, the woman he loved had vanished from him forever. He clutched the backpack and smelled her aroma from it. His Kagome forgot her backpack.

sniff sniff- Inuyasha could still smell her…..wait a minute, that smell was from somewhere nearby. He followed the sent and came upon the God Tree where he has been spell bound for fifty years. She was tenderly touching the spot where she pulled the arrow out, releasing him. He heard her start to speak, "This is where I first saw him upon the tree and now I will never see him again."

She could feel the tears building up, but she didn't care anymore. He was gone forever. She slowly turned around to go to the well, when she bumped into something. She looked up and saw those gleaming gold eyes looking into hers, trying to tell her something.

"Kagome.." he started, but Kagome cut him off when she embraced him tightly.

"I thought I was not going to get to say goodbye." She was quivering a she spoke.

"Kagome, I don't want to say goodbye. I want this to just be the beginning.", he said.

She looked at him very confused, "But Kikyo and….." he silenced her by putting his finger up to her mouth.

"I found the letter you wrote me in my notebook.", said Inuyasha. Kagome blushed. "It made me realize what a mistake I was making. You are the only girl who has ever loved me for who I am. Kikyo was my first love, but it is you who has broken the chains around my heart. We did meet for a reason…….I love you Kagome."

Those were the words she had always hoped he would say. She smiled slightly and looked back into his eyes.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

Those words were like church bells to his ears. He knew she loved him from the letter, but it was so much better to hear it.

He wrapped his arms around her knowing she was now his and they shared a passionate kiss. They would be starting a whole new journey now and it would be together for the rest of their lives.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
